


Incaged in a ocean of doubt you made

by tasibi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Basically Lances experience when he got locked up in that pod, Claustrophobic Lance, Depressed Lance, Gen, Langst sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: My take on that episode where Lance was stuck in the cyro podPreview----The glass like material encased around Lance, he quickly dropped the sponge he was using to clean the pod and began to bang on the glass, hoping to catch the attention of the orange haired man who stood just feet away from the pod that was trying to trap him. But, his efforts proved fruitless as he was dragged into a state of sleep.





	Incaged in a ocean of doubt you made

The glass like material encased around Lance, he quickly dropped the sponge he was using to clean the pod and began to bang on the glass, hoping to catch the attention of the orange haired man who stood just feet away from the pod that was trying to trap him. But, his efforts proved fruitless as he was dragged into a state of sleep.

 

* * *

  
  
Lance stood there, unable to move as he struggled to breath, the space too tight for comfort. He couldn't move, and for some reason he was still completely conscious. Lances voice would hitch now and then, making his warm breath fill the pod before it was replaced by that nasty chill.   
  
The paladin wanted out.  
  
He wanted to run.  
  
He wanted to _sleep_.  
  
But he was granted none of those things as he stared at the blue glass, which seemed to hold outside of it a whole world to explore, a world of murky waters, lush fields, flowers of every kind, different Aliens, different battles.   
  
But _no_.  
  
He was here.  
  
He was incaged in the pod.  
  
And he was unable to do anything.  
  
Lance felt the panic he always got when in tight spaces. _Claustrophobia_ , his brain filled in. He could feel the gas the pod produced beggining to take affect, but it only determined him to stay awake.  
  
Panic ran through his veins as the side of his vision blurred, then his right eye. Suddenly filled with determination, he forced himself to blink, feeling a watery substance trickle down the tan boys cheeks. He began to cry, the panic was still there, but it was muffled by the sounds of anguish.  
  
He needed to get out **_now_**.  
  
Because he couldn't fight it any longer.  
  
Lance screamed, panting as his survival instincts kicked in, each screaming  _Get out! Escape!_  
  
He wanted two things, to be released from this hell where he was left alone with his thoughts, and two, to destroy every pod that they had as he nibbled on peanut butter cookies Hunk and his Mama made.  
  
There, exactly what he was talking about.  
  
The thoughts began to pour out all at once.

 

* * *

 

  
They probably think I'm dead.

What if I never see then again?  
  
What if I die out here?  
  
What if Earths destroyed?

 

* * *

  
  
The thoughts began to suffocate him, his airways were beggining to cut off, his vision began to blurr once more.  
  
Lance felt hands wrap around his throat, but they were so _cold_. He looked at his neck.  
  
_Oh_.  
  
It seemed like his body had acted on its own and his hands were attempting to strangle their host. Distress filled his mind, and he swore that in that moment he let out the most petrifying scream known to man, he screamed as he kicked at the glass, the sleeping gas not doing a thing to him as tears began to fill up the pod. He was now waist deep in his tears as his hands continued to strangle him, not letting him move. Then, for the first time, he shut his eyes.  
  
When he opened them, he found he wasn't in a ocean of tears, but was actually in a pod, his hands were now strung to his sides as the plexiglass retracted and Lance poured out of it, breath still short and raspy as he scrambled to his feet on the floor. He looked back one more time, then raced out of the infirmary, hoping to get far, far away from the cyro-pods.  
  
  



End file.
